


Introduction

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji's first day. Written for the wk_100 "Basic Training" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

Learning to use his weapon had come almost too easily. Running a cash register would probably be the bigger challenge; he sucked at math. A flower shop was a weird cover, anyway.

"Hey," the boy behind the counter said. He had blue eyes and blond hair and was impossibly small and young. "You're Yohji?"

Yohji nodded. Was the kid _thirteen?_

"Come on back, we'll get started," he said, his smile making him look still younger. "I'm Omi."

"Yeah," Yohji said. "Manx told me."

"Come on back and we'll get started," he said. "Hope you don't have any allergies."


End file.
